


What if?

by Skatersince2004



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatersince2004/pseuds/Skatersince2004
Summary: JAX AND TARA AU ROMANCE! -COMPLETE- What if things had been different? Just a snippet. ***Season 6 Finale Spoiler!*** Please review.
Relationships: Tara Knowles & Jax Teller, Tara Knowles/Jax Teller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	What if?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

X

Author's Note: Hi, this was my first Jax and Tara fan fiction that I wrote right after the S6 finale. I hated how their story ended, and this was my knee-jerk idea to ‘fix it’. It's just a little drabble to soothe my aching heart! That being said, it's obviously AU and I won’t be adding to it. It’s complete as is.

X

Jax wakes up with a start; his eyes stare up at the ceiling of the motel room for just the briefest moment before he turns his head to look at the woman lying in his arms. Relieved he exhales the breath he was holding.

She opens her eyes and blinks. "What?" she asks looking back into his blue eyes and seeing remnants of sorrow there.

He can't speak; he simply can't find his voice for a long moment, and when he finally does, his voice is heavy with sadness, "I must've … dozed off, I had a nightmare."

She smiles a sad smile, "I had a few of those myself lately. What was it?" She lifts her hand to rest atop his tattooed chest.

He can't bring himself to rehearse the violent way in which she died in his dream just moments ago, so he simply answers, "I thought I'd lost you."

She smiles at him – a genuine smile – even as tears form in her eyes, "I'll wait for you, Jax! What you're going to do for me and our boys …" her voice breaks with the overwhelming emotions that are once again stirred up within her, "… I'll be there when you get out, no matter how long it takes. I'll be there with our boys. I promise. I love you."

"I love you." He answers and tightens his arm around her as the images of his dream come back to haunt him once more, and he wonders out loud. "What if ... you came with me to the clubhouse?"  
She looks back at him, searching his face if he truly means that, and he adds to reassure her. "Come with me to Scoops, babe. I want to spend my last couple hours of freedom with you and the boys. As a family."

"What about Roosevelt?"

Jax shrugs, "He can come and watch, I really don't give a shit."

"Okay." She agrees, but with a bit of reluctance in her voice.

Jax knows she's worried about how she'll be received by the rest of the club, sensing her reluctance, "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe. We'll work it all out. I promise!"

X

End Note: Please review if you like it.


End file.
